gotcs10kfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Termina
Guardians of Termina (A.K.A, "GoT") is a website created by Hero of Time in 2014. Unlike CS10K, Guardians of Termina has articles. They also had a YouTube Channel which sucked really badly. We try not to talk about it... Link to Guardians of Termina's Original Site Website Origins: (by ShadowSect) Kicking it off, we had 7 people RIGHT off the bat, and things were going fairly well, with two or so dungeon reviews out. What was weird, however, was other Zelda fan sites that just happened to be going down as well. Of course, we tried supporting them (Hyrule Avengers), but they eventually went down anyway, which was kind of sad. It wasn’t long after that I heard of CS10k, but I barely went on it even after I heard about it, as the discussion thread made my computer lag considerably (this was back when I had a desktop that could be called a 2001 copy). In any case, my dungeon reviews were NOT up to par with the discussion threads, and were too critical, so I quickly revised my remaining dungeon reviews (in my google doc, I was about to Level 8), and actually put stride into it. It wasn’t long before we got LOADS of people, notable people I remember considerably being Yuga, SGG, Yoshi, and HoSaT (and of course the host, HoT). We also had plenty of polls, and SGG was AWESOME enough to provide rules that worked considerably well. Kudos to SGG! After a few dungeon reviews, me and HoT did our first official Game Reviews, and they were AMAZING. Zelda I, as it were, was considered a great game by HoT and yours truly, and the population of Termina Warriors rose whether or not the reviews were the cause or the discussion threads in general. Then a tragic event occurred. There was already another website called Termina Warriors….. so we changed the name, and after a poll, we got, TA-DA! Guardians of Termina! After that, things went along as usual, with a fedw exceptions. HoSaT was making top 10 lists and game talks, while I continued to Zelda II, with even more discussion threads. We even had some news every once in a while, and of course, we had an artist give us a brand spanking new banner in December! How awesome! December was, I could say, the best and worst of times. Around that time, we had an RPG started up by SGG (again, brilliance), which worked out really well for the first couple of days (more like first two weeks). I was finally hitting Link to the Past dungeon reviews, when the RPG sort of… deflated. I couldn’t keep up with my tactics, I had too much work from school, bad stuff. So…. well. It kind of hurt the website a bit, though it did draw a few more people onto our website for how long it lasted. Current Moderators: * Hero of Time (admin) * ShadowSect (admin) * Yuga * Hero of Legends * Yoshifan101 * ook Category:Lists Category:Websites